hormones don't lie
by puffapod
Summary: It's a simple house-cuddy love story.


'What're you waiting for' house yelled at his staff. 'I told you to go work in the clinic and to make sure Cuddy can't find me. You have to tell her to stay away. I have some important things to do.' He walked away after he had snarled at his team.

'How are you doing mister Labrosky?' He asked at a coma patient. 'Ohh that's not very polite of you, hasn't your mother told you that you should always answer questions. Anyway, can I watch your television, there's a very cool doctors serie on now? … Oké I told you before, you should answer the questions. Well if you can't answer, then I'll just watch' he said a broad smile forming on his face. Stupid coma patients he mumbled to himself.

Just when he had switched on the tele, Wilson came in.

'What are you doing here' he said while frowning his eyebrows.

'Why is it that I can't seem to watch tele without you storming in and disturb everything' house snarled at his friend. Wilson looked confused at his friend, 'Do you know that Cuddy has been looking for you for more than an hour now?'

'Yes I know' house said without a drop of shame coming out of him. 'Why do you think I'm watching tele here with mister Labrosky?'

His friend looked at him in disbelief. 'So you do everything, just to make sure Cuddy can't find you?'

'That's basically the point' House answered, nodding his head to conform.

'Could you please go to see Cuddy now? She's desperately to see you.'

'Sshhhhh I'm watching this ok. After it I'll go and see what she needs'

'Thanks' his friend said, the relief being readable on his face.

House watched his serie in deep concentration. And at the end he stood up and looked at his friend. 'I'm off' he said, and just went beside him.

'You're going to see Cuddy right?' Wilson asked staring at his friend in disbelief.

'Off course I'm not going to Cuddy. All she wants from me is to work in the clinic. And a cold isn't fascinating. It's pathetic and boring.'

'Just go and see Cuddy' Wilson yelled at his friend.

House looked at Wilson in disbelief, never before had Wilson yelled at his friend. Never before had he looked so angry with house as now.

'Yeah like I'd listen to you.' House said looking at his friend with question in his eyes. _If he yells at me than it must be really important, maybe I should go and see Cuddy. _House thought while looking at Wilson.

'I'm off' house called again. Wilson looked in disbelief, but he didn't have the energy to go in against House again. He looked defeaded. Lost in thought and anger he went away. Cursing under his breath on House.

_I couldn't just go and see __Cuddy, because Wilson would have known that I'd listened to him. If I am in emergency, she'll find me in less than 2 minutes. This is the way to do what Wilson says without him knowing.' _House, happy with himself for not showing Wilson how much influence he has on his friend, sat down in emergency. In less than one minute Cuddy stood before him. 'We need to talk' she said looking green in the face.

'What's wrong?' House asked his worrying visible in his eyes. 'Your breasts still look fine' he said. 'Even better, they look a bit bigger. Did you buy yourself a water bra?' He asked his eyes glistering.

'Oh don't be such a know it all.' Cuddy snarled at him. 'Let's just go to my office where we can talk.'

House, feeling happy with himself followed Cuddy without taking his eyes of her bump. 'You have a very nice ass he said to Cuddy.'

'Oh shut up house.' Cuddy said, hiding a little smile.

'So what's the matter with your hormones?' House asked when they arrived in her office.

'Do you remember our little adventure a month ago? The one were you ended up in my bed?' house could remember this like yesterday. He had hoped that he could stay there forever. But the fact was that Cuddy thought they had made a mistake. That House had just slept with her because she was drunk and that he only thought she had a hot body. Never could she have known what he really felt for her.

She looked at house when he nodded his head to show that he could remember it.

_She looks scared_ house thought. _Why does she looks scared? I'm not going to blame her for what happened. I just want it to happen more often. _He was deep in thought when she finally spoke.

'I know we haven't really talked about that night, but we really have to. I have to tell you something … I'm pregnant House. I'm expecting a son, your son.' She said the tears welling up.

House looked at her as if she had just shot him. All sort of emotions him. He thought about a stupid remark he could make, but nothing came.

He stood still; somebody had put extra kilos in his leg.

Cuddy started crying, she was howling now, hurt and happy about it at the same time. 'You don't have to do anything about it, you know' she said hurting hearable in her voice. 'I can take care of it myself. Just thought you'd like to know before other people started rumours about it.'

House looked at her, his eyes closing and then he stepped forward. Just to where Cuddy was standing. He opened his eyes and stared in hers. His pale bleu eyes shining with small tears ready to drop. He put his hand on her face. 'I love you' he said, leaning in and kissing her with love running from it.

'I love you' he said again, 'I always have and always will, just as I will love our son.'


End file.
